forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sendrin
Sendrin was a village in the Vast, standing on the junction of the Long Reach trail from Bambryn to King's Reach and Blaern's Trail from Thindilar to Fallentree. History A temple to Savras was founded in Sendrin around the time when humans first dominated the Vast. With Savras then commonly seen as a wise user of magic rather than just a diviner, Sendrin became a mecca for wizards, despite its remoteness. Here, wizards could talk shop, share spells, and practice their magic far from inhabited areas. Some also took the opportunity to play up, party all night, mess around with magic for lewdness and vandalism, and generally get away with what they couldn't at home. However, when Azuth defeated Savras and supplanted him as god of magic, Azuth's followers sacked and destroyed the Savran temple of Sendrin. The wizards stopped coming, and those who'd serviced them—scribes, component sellers, tailors, healers, escorts—gradually left. The community they'd made went mobile, becoming the travelling Magefair. Meanwhile, Sendrin shrank into a simple farming village again. Its main industries became basket-weaving, ranching cattle, and making furniture. Description As it was once a town of magic, the village of Sendrin was home to a many big and impressive stone buildings, shops, and house, standing around the crossroads. The Blasted Wizard was the largest inn in Sendrin, named for obvious reasons. In its backyard was a crater of black and melted stone, with saplings growing around its rim. This marked the site of the old temple of Savras, of which nothing survived, bar the Mouth of Savras. Local legends Sendrin was naturally rife with rumors of hidden magic left behind, such as spellbooks and magic items. Once, the body of a wizard was discovered in a walled-up secret passage through the walls of a house, still with his rings, staff, and spellbooks. Still sitting at the bottom of the crater of the temple was its only surviving relic, the Mouth of Savras, a stone idol of Savras shaped like a human male head, as tall as a man. When living people stepped into the crater, the head opened its eyes and levitated some 4 feet (1.2 meters) off the ground, and flew around. If spoken to, the Mouth responded in a deep, booming voice, answering questions on magic, but only from a large and well-crafted set of stock wise and cryptic statements. If touched, it automatically and without request detected problems and fixed them by either: neutralizing all poison present, not just curing a poisoning victim; curing disease, including lycanthropy if not completely afflicted; and dispelling all magic that affected a person, including most psionics. It would do each of these actions once per day. The head could not be taken from the crater, controlled using magic, or even damaged in any way. All attempts caused it to simply return to its spot, emit a weary sigh, and close its eyes. The Mouth of Savras never helped or healed those who attacked it, no matter how long it had been or however they were disguised. Appendix Notes * The founding and decline of Sendrin is difficult to date. The City of Ravens Bluff page 155 states "When human rule had just come to the Vast". This could be after the Jhaamdathans settled Procampur and Tsurlagol in the second and first centuries before Dalereckoning. However, this would be deep in orc territory in the kingdom of Vastar, and the The City of Ravens Bluff does not actually refer to this earlier founding time. Instead, it focuses on human settlement from the 7th century DR onward. As for Sendrin's decline, according to Faiths & Avatars page 47, Azuth defeated Savras sometime during or shortly after the Dawn Cataclysm, a difficult-to-date divine event. Finally, Secrets of the Magister places the first true Magefair in the 3rd century. This supports a much earlier date for Sendrin's rise and fall, between (the settling of Procampur) and circa 253 DR (the date of the first Magefair). This agrees with estimates of the Dawn Cataclysm. References Category:Villages Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on Blaern's Trail Category:Locations on the Long Reach